Sweet Darkness, Truth of Life
by AmilliaRB
Summary: For every good force, there is a bad force to oppose it. Sometimes its out-of-this world. There will be slash, VR of course. There is also two OCs added.
1. Chapter 1

Dear, dear, dear. I don't even remember how this came about but it did. Took a life of its own :)

I thank my friend Ookami for helping place a few things and Richard who is helping me write this fanfic, and for letting me pull his OC into it too.

Hope it turns out to everyone's liking

There maybe some spelling and grammar but I went over it so many times to make sure it doesn't. Just ignore it if it does.

I also don't like how short it is, oh well. Other chapters shall be longer...hopefuly

I also thank the Sucker Punch Soundtrack for actually helping me think of a title of the song :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, alas i don't. So please don't sue.

* * *

><p>It was a perfect Thursday morning and the only sound heard in Mr. Smith's class was a clock, until the door opened up. A few people looked up from their work and froze when they saw Principal Manrick walked in and over to Mr. Smith. They exchanged a few words and Principal Manrick motioned for someone to come to him, and a girl with violet-blue hair, red long sleeved sweater, black mini skirt and red fishnet stockings that went down into knee high leather boots, walked into the classroom. She quickly made her way over to the desk and exchanged words and then scanned the students, her eyes scanning over two students that stood the most out to her. It was blond with glasses, and a African-American with long dreads. Strange she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the two talking about her.<p>

Mr. Smith sent the girl to a desk next to the blond, which she kinda disliked cause she just honestly wanted to be alone She sat next to him placing her messenger bag in front of her fishing out a pen, to which she found none. She remembered she was in such a big hurry this morning to catch the city bus in time she forgot to grab her pencil case on her kitchen table.

"So much for that." She mumbled to herself with slight resent towards herself, and then a pencil was place in front of her. She looked at the pencil, surprised to see it land in front of her ,then to the blond haired boy who had a smile upon his face. She gave a small smile back and picked up the pencil tentatively, and began copying notes from a rather large chalk board in the front of the room, into her notebook she had pulled out.

"I'm Richie, by the way." He said plucking the extra pencil he had behind his ear and continued on taking notes never taki\ng his eyes away from the notebook he was writing in, since pretty much remembered all that was on the board.

"I'm Veronic." She said looking at him with an eyebrow raised at him, wondering how he could do that.

He looked up to her. "Veronic? That's unique." He said and that's when he noticed the almost oval/diamond shaped gemstone that was on her forehead. "Um, what's with the diamond?" He asked her to which Veronic touched it.

"It's called a chakra... It helps in meditation" She said weary, looking back down at her paper not really wanting to touch on the subject of why it was there. She didn't particularly like it cause it made people stop and ask what it is, or why she had it.

Richie looked back down to his paper kinda getting the hint on not to ask her again, so he decided to jump onto the subject of her classes and what she took and to his surprise, he didn't even realize that half the classes she took were even at Dakota U.

Once the bell had chimed through the classroom and Veronic and Richie stood up to be greeted by Virgil, the one with long dreads. Veronic introduced herself to him with a small smile, as they began walking down the hallway together as Virgil listened to Richie and their new friend, debate on the Chaos Theory for what seemed like, to Virgil, was a really long time.

"As much as I do enjoy listening to you fangirls talk about very confusing things, I'm hungry." He said placing a hand on his now protesting stomach. Neither he nor Richie had eaten that morning thanks to the fire problem they had to take care of earlier that morning.

On one of their earlier morning patrols, Gears' backpack picked up a radio transmission from the fire department about a building on fire down town. Once they got there they discovered that it was Hotstreak who started the fire, just to make himself have a good laugh. Static and Gear had made quick effort to putting out the fire, to which Hotstreak disliked, a lot. After a tussle with him, Static got the upper hand and he caught Hotstreak and sent him off to where he should be, jail.

Richie frowned when he felt his stomach protest too and he nodded in agreement. "I say we should run to Burger Fool and grab burgers. Do you want to come, Veronic?" He asked pushing the main doors open and making his way down the stairs as Virgil jumped up onto the stone wall and walked down it.

"I don't think so. Burgers are not my first choice in fast food. Besides, I do have another class in an hour and I would actually like to get there on time. And another besides, I want tea." She said with hunger in her own stomach which made her think to order a blueberry muffin to eat with her tea.

Both Richie and Virgil stopped in their tracks, exchanged looks, and looked at her both saying simultaneously, "Tea?"

She blinked at the both of them confused for a moment then nodded and said, "Yes, herbal tea. There's a small cafe I saw on the way here and I was going to check it out. Do you guys want come?"

The boys exchanged another look and Virgil answered for them while jumping off the wall. "Sure, if they have food there." He said feeling his stomach rumble, and Richie quickly nodded in agreement.

Veronic couldn't help but to give a small delighted giggle and nodded. "Cafes usually sever some good things ranging from pastries to sandwiches. My favorite is the blueberry muffin. And there hasn't been any cafe where their muffins were horrible." She said smiling to them, as she took the lead and led them towards the cafe. She couldn't mistake the feeling, but she actually kinda felt glad that they were going with her. It's a chance for her to maybe finally change her life around and make good friends. She frowned slightly at the thought of her life but that was quickly swept away by the sound of Richie cussing. She turned around to see Virgil laughing at something, she had completely missed something and a confused look crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked them turning around and walking backwards looking in between the two boys wondering what was going on.

"I left my Quantum Physics folder on the table in Mr. Smith's room." Richie had said still searching his backpack for the familiar red folder, which to his disappointment wasn't there. He cursed again and frowned zipping his bad up and putting back in its place on his back. "I'll get it later." He said with a frown

"Are you sure? We can go get it now." Veronic suggested. They didn't walk that far from school and it wouldn't have been a bother to go get it but Richie shook his head no.

"Like I said, i'll get it later." He said with a smile walking up next to Veronic and starting another conversation of Physics which made Virgil moan a protest and sighed heavily.

"Here we go again."


	2. Chapter 2

So eventually I got back to this thanks to a review I got from Aqono, than you! I never figured anyone read it so I kinda just fell from it but now I'm back on with this chapter.

Veronic is a mysterious character no? Hmmm

Disclaimer: I own nothing if Static Shock and wish not to be sued cause I just use it for amusement. Veronic is mine though, even if she is modeled off of another character from another show. Well then again for that reason Veronic is that characters sister. Who it is you shall never know, until later!

* * *

><p>The cafe was quite, but had soft piano music playing from the speakers mounted on the walls. Veronic was standing in line reading over the menu, wondering what was good there. Once it was her turn to order, she ordered her blueberry muffin and hot green tea to go with it. She took the small tray that had her items on it to a couch in the back where the boys were already sitting, in chairs, in front of the couch. She sat on the couch placing her tray on the low table and took a bite of her muffin, giving it a satisfied smile.<p>

She pulled out an old book that was once black with gold lettering, but it was faded out to gray with the lettering almost completely worn away. She skimmed the pages slowly, being careful to turn the old fragile pages that were already falling out. After a moment several pages scattered to the floor and she sighed bending down to pick them up.

Richie got down to help her pick them up and read one of the pages raising an eyebrow to it. "A spell book?" He questioned her handing it back to her. "Why does someone like you need a spell book?" He asked sitting back into his leather chair and sipped on his drink.

"Well." She began sitting back onto the couch placing the pages back into their place. "My sister gave it to me when we were on... speaking terms." She said looking down to the book remembering what had happened that day. Her sister had visited her right before she left for Dakota. She has sat down placing a small box down on the table and began talking with Veronic, but that soon turned into screaming. Her and her sister had never been on good terms with each other, different views is what Veronic told people, but it was different views on a major scale.

"Speaking terms?" Virgil asked finishing off his sandwich. "What, you two don't talk anymore?" He questioned with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Things just happened." She said sipping on her tea. "We just had an argument and it just ended up being our falling out. Even if we never really talked before." She added thinking when her sister had thrown the box at her saying it would come in hand one day. Veronic thought for a second looking at the book then blocked her thoughts out of her mind with a sigh.

"Hey, why not come over today and play Zombie Hunter?" Virgil asked to which Richie nodded with excitement.

Veronic looked at them confused wondering what it was. "Zombie Hunter? Is that like a game?" She questioned them placing her tea cup down and her book back into her backpack.

"You don't know what Zombie Hunter is?" Richie asked to which he got a response of a head shake. "Where do you come from a different planet?"

Veronic froze then raised and eyebrow at him. "Uh, no." She said looking between him and Virgil who was staring at her in shock. "Ok ok, I'll join you guys to play this Zombie Hunter." She said and gave them a small smile and finished off the last bit of her muffin.

"You know surprisingly, this place is really good." Virgil said looking over the decoration then got up to stare on one painting on the wall near them. "Creepy." He said looking at a picture of a girl who was sitting on the grass with a melancholy look upon her face.

Richie gave a nod to Virgil then moved over next to Veronic. "Can I see the spell book?" He questioned giving her a smile.

Veronic could feel her face turn slightly red when he sat next but she nodded and handed him the book, watching him thumb over the book gently. "It's old, 1786, if I remember right." She said thinking about the conversation her and her sister had over it. "It has your basic beginning spells to the most advanced ones ever written."

Richie stopped on one spell that was quite long and noticed it was written in Latin. "Latin?" He questioned at her wondering why it was in there mixed up with English.

"Latin, Greek, English, German, and Olde English." She said flipping the pages and stopping on a Russian spell. "Not hard to read at all."

"You know all of thoughs languages." Richie asked looking at her amazed at how she knows so much.

Veronic nodded to him. "Yes. Over the years since I was four, I was taught to speak several languages. Eight to be exact." She said showing him another spell this time in Greek

"Veronic, your going to be late" Virgil said picking up his backpack off the floor once checking the time on his cellphone.

"I'll catch you guys later than." Veronic said with saying her goodbye to Virgil, with Richie following next to her. They continued their conversation about physics from earlier before even getting two steps away from Virgil, and rolled his eyes, placing his backpack onto his back and following them out the door and splitting off from them with a wave. He decided to blow some time off at the arcade untill Richie and Veronic were done with the rest of their day. Virgil was glad he only took a couple of classes.


	3. Chapter 3

A VERY special thanks to Aqono for helping me on this. Without your help I would still be working on it until most likely days from now, I got stuck. Anyway here it is, chapter 3. A HUGE cookie to anyone who can tell me the name of Veronics' sister! Hehehehe, got to love me.

Disclamer: I do not own Static Shock, or Veronic sister, please don't sue. I has no money T-T

* * *

><p>The next morning Veronic was woken up by the dreams she was having. Dreams of Azarath, her and her sisters home world. She sat up and sighed softly wondering why she was having dreams like that, again. She looked at her alarm clock and nearly freaked out when she realized she only had 30 minutes to get to class.<p>

"Nooo! It never went off!." She exclaimed literally jumping out of the bed and landing on her feet. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her bag and ran out the door, just to be greeted with a down pour of rain upon her head. She sighed looking to the sky as a red energy covered her head, protecting her from the rain.

By the time Veronic made it to school she was starving and cold, she failed to ware a jacket over her red tank top, or pants. Mini skirts, why does it always have to be mini skirts? She sighed when she heard her stomach growl so she pulled out her wallet taking out a couple of dollars and walking over to the vending machine, which was being occupied by a guy

"You know what the most annoying thing ever is?" The guy asked her when she walked up behind him, which made Veronic look around to see if some one else was there then raise an eyebrow to him and shook her head no to him. "When you can't choose what to eat." He added with quite a frown on his face. "I mean there is chips, candy, energy bars, hell there is fruit. But I still don't honestly know what to get." He said thinking for a moment then pressed two buttons that was linked to a bag of pretzel, to which two fell out but one.

"Here." He said turning to her to be greeted with a gothic girl, someone he was not expecting to see. "What is the point of having two." He added as he handed her the extra bag of pretzels and walked off with a wave.

Veronic looked from him, slightly confused, to the bad of pretzel that was in her hand, the looked back up to the gray haired guy who was stopped by a blond haired girl. She wondered who in the world he was but shrugged as she opened the bag of pretzels and started eating them, walking to class to sit down at an empty chair to be greeted by Richie with a smile.

"I just meet the strangest person ever." Veronic said eating her last pretzel as Richie looked at her confused and looked her over slightly. Veronic noticed he did and smirked to him. "I'm going to ignore that." She said and looked inside the bag to see if there was anymore pretzel but frowned when she saw none.

Richie couldn't help but to give a small laugh as he got out his stuff for class and turned back to her and spoke. "Virgil wanted to know if you wanted to go back to his place today and play more Zombie Hunter?"

Veronic gave him a shrug then dug into her backpack for her stuff. "I don't know. We'll see before the day is over with." She said writing on her paper.

Richie nodded to her then asked her "Hey, have you seen Virgil? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

He greatly wondered where he could be at, since Virgil hasn't even tried contacting him. He tapped his pencil on the table thinking to himself that maybe he could be on patrol, but would he go on patrol with out him? Maybe since they were in college now. Richie looked down to his pocket when it started to violently, it was the Shock Box.

In the distance a boom could be heard, at first people just looked up from their work and looked around wondering if it was in the room, but when a larger on was heard an uproar occurred.

"Settle down, settle down. I'm sure it is nothing." The professor said trying to get the class to calm down. But right then a large fire ball went through the wall of their classroom, making everyone scream and scatter, throwing Static against the opposite wall in the classroom, sliding to the floor groaning in pain.

The one and only hothead stepped into the room laughing menacingly walking over to Static smiling evilly. "Oh the sweet taste of revenge." He said and crouched down to look at his face twisted with pain. Before he could say what he was about to, Gear threw a Zap Cap at him ensnaring him in tendrils of metal.

As Hotstreak was preoccupied by Gear, Veronic ran over to Static and touched him slightly which made him wince in pain. Her hands began to glow red, and so did Static, and she winced at the pain she was taking from him. She was using a power called Empathic Healing, a power the monks of Azarath taught her to use, just like her sister.

Static opened his eyes when he felt the pain disappear and looking at Veronic shocked to see her standing before him. "Who are you?" He questioned her as she looked at him and finished healing him, and looked away not wanting to give him an answer. He looked over his body then looked back to her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you ok? Your shaking." All he got for a response was a nod so he took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, leaving her to help Gear.

Veronic watched him as he went over to help Gear then she noticed Richie was nowhere to be seen. Chicken was all the could run through Veronics mind as she leaned against the wall, sitting down and shutting her eyes. Before she knew it she was being carried in someones arms, the same gray haired guy from before, still wrapped in Statics' coat. When he felt her stir he smiled down to her and gave a small chuckle when she looked at him quite confused.

"Empathic Healing is a hard thing on the body. I'm taking you home." He said as he walked down the hallway as cops were taking a yelling Hotstreak out of the building. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself.

Veronic smiled slightly when he said idiot, then closed her eyes again. "I live at the apartment complex not to far from here. Third floor." She said meekly, still feeling the pain she took from Static. She looked at the jacket that was still around her and smirked slightly. "I must give him his jacket back eventually."


End file.
